Chronicles of Narnia: Radiant Twilight
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: What if I'm not the good guy? What if I'm the bad guy?" Edward asked as he leaned over the counter to look at Bella. Bella scuffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder, old habits die hard, she thought before raising a eyebrow at the Bronze Adonis...


**Prologue**

**England, 1949;**

They say Hindsight is 50/50. Well, they were wright. Life has a way to throw you off balance, to change even the gentlest of people. I was no exception...if only I had remembered, had believed, had not been so bitter. I know my siblings didn't believe me to still be a friend of Narnia, that I was only saw my looks, that I had become so blind to our past, to our land.

Truth be told I loved Narnia, with all my heart and soul, when Aslan told me and Peter we'd never venture back to our land, our new home, I was bitter, upset. Why would he tell us such a thing, why were we to old, what was so important about our ages? I never wished so much to be Lucy then in that moment. I think Aslan saw this, he was always such a good reader. It was this moment that I swore to forget, I vowed to myself that Narnia no longer existed that only Earth was real, only our home.

Every time Lucy or Peter, even Ed tried to talk to me about Narnia I blocked them out. I would latter say things like, oh those memories, what fun games we used to play. I could see how upset this made Peter, I was Queen of Narnia, I was supposed to love my people and here I was rejecting ever known of them. Edmund was confused but figured I was simply to into boys and getting to a certain age and staying there. I changed myself so much soon enough this was true.

I saw the looks Lucy sent me, she was saddened that I was forgetting how much Narnia meant to us. She was also jealous, everyone thought I was the beautiful one and Lucy was simply plane, a tomboy. At first this I thought was absurd, but as time went by, I grew older and my personality warped into that of what they thought of me, it became a fact. I knew I was beautiful, I became vain, conceited, only caring if my hair was perfect or If my dress made my butt look big.

Now its over. My life has little meaning anymore. I was away at school, playing my beauty up to the less popular or playing around with men, looking to find someone to start a family with. I had all but forgotten about Narnia, until Lucy called begging me to help them find something Old Professor Kirke buried. I scuffed at her, called her a child and told her to stop playing games. It wasn't five hours latter a police officer was knocking on my apartment door, a letter in his hand.

_Susan Mary Pevensie,_

_We are saddened to inform you that you family, has been caught in a train accident. They were all killed upon impact, we send our deepest regrets and hope you come to claim the bodies and plane for a funeral._

_Sincerely..._

I couldn't even finish reading. I had dropped the letter, fallen to my knees and screamed out my grief. Dead, Mama, Peter, Ed...Lucy. All of them dead, even Eustice, Polly...it was just to much for my mind to take. When was asleep I was in a black place, watching as my siblings saw the destruction of Narnia, I saw Aslan give Peter the key, make a new Narnia and then it was only Aslan and me. I was so broken, rocking back and forth, trying to deny it, it was only a dream.

Then Aslan came to me, breathed on me, and I was calm once again. I was able to look back on my life, realize what I had let myself become and I spent minutes, maybe hours crying into Aslan's fur begging for forgiveness, begging to be killed, praying to join my siblings.

Aslan was very forgiving, but he always had been. He refused to kill me, telling me that even the gentlest of people make mistakes. He told me that I had a destiny outside of Narnia, in a place I'd have to find on my own. I'd bring peace to a group of supernatural being thought to be a myth and I'd be given a gift to help me on my way. It gave me Peter's sword, Lucy's Cordial, Edmund's Shield, and then proceeds to give me my horn and Bow and Quiver. As a final gift he granted me immortality, but only until I meet my soul mate and is turned into what he is, as is my destiny. Though its immortality I can be killed but only by natural means, and most of the time I can stop it if I get time to heal myself – removing the means of being killed like a knife or bullet.

I proceeded to ask Aslan to tell my siblings that I was sorry for being so crude and mean to them all these years. That I was just trying to protect myself and lost myself in the process. It was then I awoke in the hospital in Finchely. I haven't seen Aslan or Narnia since.

I lived after that, only to do as Aslan asked. I trusted Aslan like I Trusted no other and I'd complete this mission of sorts if it was the last thing I did. Little did I know it might just be the last thing I ever did.

**Chapter 1: 56 years Latter**

I was moving again. It wasn't something I was unused to, I moved a lot in the last 56 years. 56 years, hard to believe I had been alive that long, that I had made it out alive that long. I had long since been repeating life, almost merely existing. I had lost track of how many times I had graduated from college, how many times I had gotten married, how many times I had to fake my death, how many times I had went back to High school. High school...I would never understand the Americans way of titling their schooling, Primary school or Secondary school or a simple Privet school sounded much better, or maybe It was just because of my upraising.

Another thing that had changed so drastically, clothing style. Once the 50's and 60's hit it was apparent I could no longer ware my old clothing, the long modest dresses or pant suits. I had of course had to recreate myself many times. Not long after Aslan gave me my gifts I had changed completely, once again I was Queen Susan the Gentle. My friends, if you could call them that, were simply shocked. For good reason of course, I no longer scuffed at the younger years, no longer put people down for not behaving like a lady, and I no longer looked in the mirror for long periods of time complimenting myself on a job well done.

My teachers were also surprised, but pleased. I saw the way they had looked at me before, like I was wasted potential. They had every wright to think this, I wasn't myself for years after my last adventure in Narnia. I missed my brothers and sister very much, my cousin as well as my mother. I had no family left until I married a sweet young man from Tennessee...I didn't understand him half the time because of his way of speaking but he had lost his older brother to a bear mauling some ten years before in about 1935.

His name was Jackson Emmett McCarty. Jackson was only 10 when his older brother died so he could understand the tragedy to loosing siblings. He had six other brothers a younger sister to fall back on unlike me but we still understood each other and soon enough we were married. I believe it was a beautiful spring day in 1952. We had a baby boy 10 months latter, we named him Emmett after his father's middle name and his uncle. He got my crystal blue eyes and his daddies looks. Jack always said he looked just like his namesake, it was true, I saw pictures of my deceased brother in law...a tall man, with dimples, and cobalt blue eyes, his curly brown/black hair made him the spitting image of both my husband and son.

I was able to stay with my husband for the next nine years. I was a expert at make up and you could do almost anything with the correct stuff, Also it wasn't uncommon for people to age slower then others. I was only supposed to be 34, me and Jackson had three more children after Emmett, Lucy Emma who was born in 1954, Helen Mary who was born in 1956 and Peter Edmund in 1958. I was saddened to leave them behind but I could no longer safely hide my lake of aging from the public, my husband and children.

They were beautiful children though, all of my children were. Emmett like I said before looked just like his uncle and father, he was 9 years old when I left. Lucy, my darling Lucy looked like I did as a child only with her fathers dimples, and cobalt blue eyes. She was 8, the same age as my sister when she first found Narnia. My sweet Helen looked a lot like her daddy, with his soft brown almost Blondish hair – the one big difference between my husband and his brother - and Hazel/green eyes which once belonged to my brother and mother. She was only 6 when I had to leave. Lastly was my baby boy, Peter Edmund. He was named for both my brothers, he looked a lot like Edmund did, only with the sandy blond hair Peter once had. His eyes were crystal blue like my own. He was 4 when I left, he is the one I sorely doubt remembers me.

It was after Peter's birthday when I was decided to fake my death. I didn't take anything except the gifts from Aslan and the cloths on my back and a few guilty pleasures of my wedding rings and family pictures. It was on July 24th 1962 that Susan Mary McCarty nee Pevensie died. It was raining heavily and I lost control of the wheel, and drove off a cliff and into the water. I proceeded to bust through the back window and swim out, so that it looked like my body was washed away by the sea never to be found except some of my blood on the glass.

After this I moved away from Finchely, England where me and Jackson lived. I moved out farther to Scotland fashioning a new name for myself. Mary Hale - Hale was the maiden name of my mother Helen. I tried my best to change my appearance, dying my dark Mahogany brown colored locks purest of Blacks and buying contacts that gave my eyes a Violet/Blue color. I also stopped waring make up to make myself appear younger them my true 34...21 years. I usually thought of myself as being 21 because that was the age I Stopped aging.

I didn't marry again until after I left Scotland, I decided to go to America for the first time. Manhattan at first and then then two years latter in 1967 I moved to Rochester, New York. It was here I met my second husband. I admit I started dating him because he reminded me of my Jackson and Emmett. With his curly brown hair and dimples he was so very reminiscent of them. A big difference though was his facial shape, his lanky stature and his green eyes. His eyes were very beautiful, and by then I had my hair back to its Mahogany locks and my eyes were still Blue/Violet. I of course told him latter that the violet was not natural but created by contacts. He found her very different and thought she was only supposed to be 25 and he was 35 they fell in love rather quickly. It turned out He had been married once before but she died of cancer not a year into their marriage taking their unborn baby with her.

Yes, She loved her second husband, his name was Henry, Henry Lucius Carpenter. I loved his mother, Vera was very kind women, only 13 years younger then me. I wasn't shocked that I was still fertile even though I was already 41 years old, though then again most women could still conceive at this age it was just the fact most women didn't want to get pregnant when in their 40's. I was different, I had missed my children so much and the chance to have more was something I couldn't pass up. Henry had always wanted children and after loosing his first child and wife he was very protective. Vera died a year after our first child was born. She was only 54 so I came as a shock, but she died from a heart aneurysm of some kind. In her will she left me a necklace that once belonged to her best friend, Rosalie Hale.

I always thought this name sounded familiar, and the last name was the same as my mothers before she wed my father, and at the time I was Mary Hale. I didn't look into it though, I was content in my life. I was of course still looking to complete my mission, but Aslan had said that I'd know when I found what I was looking for. Though I found love in two men I knew they were not my soul mates.

I stayed with Henry longer then Jackson, but only because Henry got sick nine years after our marriage, I was using my make up to give me age spots, though I was known to still look no older then 30 and well into my 30's. We had six kids together, I had in this time also look into Jackson and my other children.

Emmett would have been 25 already, and from what I could tell he left for college at 19 years old. Lucy was 24 being only a year younger then Emmett, she had went to collage at 18, wright out of school. Helen was now 22 and hadn't went to collage but married and living in Finchely with her husband.

Peter was now 20, and in his second year Of collage. I was very proud of my children but after this I had to take care of their siblings. I was sad that they would never know their younger siblings and that my youngest children would never know their older siblings but the children seemed to keep my mind off the cons of this life.

Like I said before me and Henry had six children. In 1969 the same year we married I had twins in December that year after getting married in January. A boy and girl we named them Johnathon Harold and Susan Rosalie Carpenter. I had been very amused at what Henry chose to name our daughter, being as it was my real name but he didn't know this. Johnathon was my father name, he had died in the war, never to return home. It had broken my mothers heart but that is neither here nor there.

In 1971 I had another daughter, Vera Faith in honor of Henry's mother and in 1974 I had another son we named Lucius James and in 1976 I had yet another son, Thomas Richard and a year latter in 1977 I had my last daughter, Grace Halliwell Carpenter. It was in 1978 Henry got sick with a nasty flu. I couldn't let the children in to see him, and soon I had to admit him into a hospital. He died not even two weeks latter. I was heart broken, yet another person I loved was dead.

The Twins, they looked like their father and grandmother Vera. John had his father curly brown hair and dimples but my blue eyes. Susie had long curly blond hair like her grandmothers, but hers was more blond then Vera Sr's. Her eyes were her fathers green.

Vera Junior looked like Vera Sr. dirty blond hair and green eyes, but she did have my nose and lips. Lucius was the spitting image of his father, curly brown hair, dimples and green eyes. Tommy was mahogany haired, so different from his father dark brown, but yet so similar and he had hazel/green eyes like my brother Peter and my other son Peter. Last but not least was Gracie, she was my mirror image, mahogany hair and blue eyes. She though was tan where as I was pale with a few freckles.

My children were so grown up by now. John and Susie were both 9 years old and Vera was 7 years old. Lucius was only 4 and Tommy was only 2 while Gracie was just turning 1 year old. I was not able to leave them with Henry dead. Henry's father was killed on the job, a bank robbery when he was only eight and Vera Senor had been dead since before little Vera was born. I was not about to let my babies go to a orphanage so I made a plan to raise John and Susie to adult age, about 20 and then fake my death. I'd have to start really applying the age spots though because I couldn't stay hidden inside all day.

Obviously my make up jobs worked well. No one even suspected me of immortality, no I was just really beautiful and young for being well into my 40's. It was 1992 when I faked my death, I was didn't even make it to my 50th birthday but I could no longer go around with make up caked on my face just to make myself look older. Mary Carpenter nee Hale had to die.

By this time John and Susie were 23 years old and out of collage a year early. I had saved up a great chunk of money for them to live on after I was gone but it was wonderful to actually see my babies grow up. Vera was 21 and in her second year of collage, she didn't enjoy it as much as Susie or John but I was surprised, Vera reminded me of Lucy, my sister that is.

Lucius was 18 a legal adult but that still left Tommy and Grace, but I had made it so one of their three older siblings could take them in, preferably John or Susan. Tommy was only 16 and Grace was just turning 15 when I faked my death. I didn't want to repeat my last death but I really had no choice. In the Winter of 1992 Mary Carpenter died behind the wheel of her car, slipping on a sheet of ice and going over a steep embankment, the car exploded with her inside, the body was burned to nothing.

Like last time I left some of my DNA behind just encase and left with my few possessions. 13 years has passed since then. Jackson died in 1974 at the age of 50 from a heart attack. Helen had five kids with her husband, being a house wife, She die in 2001 in the 9-11 plane crash she was only 45. Emmett married a young girl from Tennessee, had a family of his own three kids I believe. He died in 2003 Of a heart attack..he was 50 years old, the same age as his father when he died.

Lucy married but never had any children, she was not able to. She died of depression in 1996 when she was 42. Peter married a young women from Finchely and had a family of his own. He was still alive Today with his family of four in Finchely.

John and Susie did indeed take care of Tommy and Gracie until they came of age. John went on to become a doctor, Susie a nurse. Susie married in 1995 and had five children before her husband died in the 9-11 crash. John married as well and has two children.

Lucius was probably the most saddest to hear about. He had fallen into depression after my 'death', we had always been very close, he was a mama's boy. He got into drugs real bad, and in 1995 He died of a overdose. I didn't stop crying for weeks. At least with my other children they lived well into their 40's, but sweet Luc was only 21. Tommy lived to become a CSI Forensic scientist, and married and had a family, he had two children. Grace was a rebel, she went through her ups and down, even when she was younger, when I was still around it was a war just to get her to do her homework. She got into drugs and sex, but when James died she straightened her act up. She latter went to collage became a teacher and married and was living with three children of her own.

Sometimes I wounder if Aslan was wright about my destiny. If maybe he was wrong, maybe I was just being punished for letting my sister and brothers die that day. Then I get a slap in the face, theoretically speaking of course and I realize that I must trust in Aslan, that he knows what he is doing.

Now days I go by Isabella Swan. Before this I was Lucile Swanson...having had died my hair auburn and getting gray contacts just to make sure no one reconsigned me. As Isabella Swan I was back to looking like my old self, I was playing the emancipated minor this time around so I was returning to high school...17 years, though its been so long since I was really 17. 60 years to be more precise.

I chose Isabella because it was Lucy's middle name and because it was my mother's middle name as well. Swan was my mothers favorite animal and because it was the shortened version of Swanson.

Running a hand through my long wavy/curly mahogany locks of hair I pull into my drive way. The house was easy to come by. The old town chief of police, Charlie Swan had passed away of a heart attack and depression after his ex wife and daughter were killed in a car accident last year. The house was just perfect for my needs. Not to small, not to big.

To start off I put each box in the wright room. My Impala was sitting in the driveway and the small bit of stuff I owned was in the back seat and were ever I could stuff it. Most of it was pictures and memories. After this I was shocked but pleased to see a bed still in one of the rooms, from the purple walls I figured it had been the old owners daughters before they died. I decided to leave the walls the lilac purple color, it was pretty and with some yellow lace curtain or even creme it would look even better.

After a long day of unpacking and settling in I yawned and walked up to my new room. Fell into the bed and drifted off to sleep. My dreams were filled with talking lions, witches and wardrobes.


End file.
